Crystal Clear
by Dancing In The Flames of Youth
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo wasn't unconscious when Orihime confessed before leaving for Hueco Mundo? How much this little twist can effect the story and how disastrous the consequences would be? Rated for Swearing & Language. IchiHime R&R Please!Ne!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach but my mother do own and wash cloths with it but if you're talking about the Bleach manga forget it because Kube-san own it.**

**Hey guys hello once again and sooo sorry for writing small stories but I want to gain some experience before start writing my Epic stories but when I talked with Naruto6023(MY Brothers friend) he advised me that I should write bigger one's cuz that will help me to improve more. SO Please go easy on me because I am still young and needs little time for improvement and your support as well with that lets get on with the show.^_^**

**Summary:-This is IchiHime fic. Story starts from the episode where Orihime confess her feelings to an unconscious Ichigo before going to Hueco Mundo. So, twist is that what would have happened if Ichigo was awake and listened her heart touching confession.**

* * *

><p><em>What should I do? I want to see Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Chizuru-chan an..and Kuro-kurosaki-kun.'<em> thought Orihime as she tried her best to choose the person she wanted to see last time before she leave for Hueco Mundo.

She went everywhere but nobody could see her or even felt her presence, she could even walked through walls and it somewhat excited her as well because she felt that she could go anywhere she wanted too and nobody would ever no about it.

After walking aimlessly for few minutes redheaded reached her destination when she saw her best friend eating with her family but to Orihime she was looking very exhausted and Orihime didn't liked it as she almost made herself visible too Tatsuki but something from within her stirred as the thought of never seeing the face of Kurosaki-kun entered her mind, the thought of never be able to confess her feelings to him registered in her mind. So, she went away. She knew that she was being ungrateful to black headed girl the second strongest woman in whole Japan and her best friend, no she was going to be ungrateful with her big sister figure who always protected her from everything, Chizuru-chan's lesbian complex, suitor's constant bugging, her own klutziness and god knows how many other thing which could have harmed her in anyway but her heart won't listen as it was leading her on instant as her pace quicken while her mind worked on its own and she was outside the house of her beloved.

_'Kurosaki-kun I want to see you.'_ redheaded beauty thought as her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest while she inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves and twitching heart. She went straight through front door while feeling little excited because she was feeling like a secret girlfriend who was entering her boyfriend's house to do dirty and kinky things in his room without anybody knowing. She blushed at that but kept proceeding but came face to face with none other than Masaki Kurosaki or rather portrait of Mrs. Kurosaki.

"Ah...Hello Kurosaki-san...Umh! Ahh...you must be thinking that I come here to do indecent and inappropriate things with Kurosaki-kun BUT THATS NOT TRUE Kurosaki-san I..just came here to say goodbye to him." blurted out goddess of Karakura High frantically but quickly covered her mouth when she heard some voices from behind but then flushed as she punched herself on head while she reminded herself that no one could see her.

"I know you must be thinking that I am just lying on a purpose and which person on his right mind would come to say goodbye at time like this specially a girl. No girl would do something like that except an indecent girl but you see I was very confused as this device on my hand only allow me to say good bye to single person as nobody can see me and I only have 12 hours for it, now you must be wondering that why I decided to see Kurosaki-kun," Orihime explained herself while showing her bracelet like device she received from emotionless Espada to well... Mrs. Kurosaki's portrait to be exact as she blushed a brilliant shade of pink at last part while Karakura goddess unconsciously started to scratch her head in embarrassment and her mind started to work at an inhuman speed to come up with a believable excuse as she didn't wanted Mrs. Kurosaki thing badly of her even if she couldn't or could she but well Orihime again went on her rant.

"You see madam...I..well kind of...like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime finally mustered the courage to say it and face Mrs. Kurosaki like a woman or portrait of Mrs Kurosaki but failed miserably as redheaded goddess went through10 different shades of red because of increasing embarrassment under the intense gaze and scowling face of Mrs. Kurosaki well actually who's eyes were closed with a brilliant and heartwarming smile present on her face as redheaded Hime continued with her explanation..."It's true but...but it...don't mean that I want to do something indecent with him! Not now I mean well you see hahaha I will see you later sorry," with that embarrassed girl ran toward Ichigo's room with a flushed face and rapidly beating heart which could explode anytime while if someone could notice there was a faint sound of woman's giggling in the sad room but it went down in an instant before the source could be recognized.

* * *

><p><strong>With Orihime who just entered in Ichigo's room<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Oh my God it was ten times harder than the math's test or even more but why I am feeling so flushed? It was just a portrait! Maybe because Isshin-san talked with it every day.'<em> thought redheaded goddess in embarrassment as she tried to calm down a little after her fated encounter with Mrs. Kurosaki or rather Big Photograph of her which looked as alive as a living person.

Redheaded started to look around and went near Ichigo's bed slowly taking in surrounding as she noticed that Yuzu and Karin were fast asleep on floor near Ichigo's bed while two plates were also present signifying that both had ate their dinner here in his room.

"I finally made it huh! I am actually here," goddess said aloud while lowering her obstruction so Ichigo could listen her even if he was still unconscious as she started to scratch her head with a goofy and careless grin on her face but the happy look turned into a sad one when she took a look of Ichigo's beaten up state as many bruises were present all over his body and his hands were particularly injured while his breath was hitching a little bit.

"Well it looks like Yuzu-chan and Karin ate their dinner in your room tonight, ne? Well that's right, you haven't been around so they must be feeling very lonely, off course they must have wanted to eat dinner in your room together," said redheaded beauty with a smile but her smile quickly vanished as her face started to heat up again as she realized that she was actually in Ichigo's room, the man she loved with all her heart.

_'I am actually in Kurosaki-kun's room! Come to think it isn't it my first time in Kurosaki-kun's room all by myself? It smells like you Kurosaki-kun.'_ thought redheaded in embarrassment and her face went all scarlet but then all of a sudden goddess of Karakura high went silent while her beauteous gray eyes took an expression so deep that one of a person of great wisdom and knowledge would have and it looked so foreign on her face which was always shining with the wonderful and amazing things of the world like a infantile meanwhile her hands started to descend toward Ichigo's and took a hold of his right hand gently as she started to lower her head toward Ichigo's like she was about to kiss him.

Redheaded obstructed herself as she stopped a few inches above to take in his gorgeous features, his smooth jaw line, high chick bones, his long shapely nose, his eyebrows which weren't threatening anyone at moment as he looked in so much peace but redheaded thought that she saw them twitching a bit as little sweat started to form on his forehead but she paid no attention to them as moon light coming from window was enlightening his gorgeous face as redheaded goddess started to descend again but slowly while her hand began to squeeze his much bigger hand more tightly and closely with each centimeter she traveled.

Redheaded parted her lips as she readied herself for her first and last fated kiss with man she loved with every single fiber of her being, she didn't even noticed Ichigo's trembling lips as his throat went dry in anticipation while the memories of the moment she had spent with Ichigo started to flood her mind the time when she was almost killed by her own brother when he came to rescue her and Tatsuki-chan, when they went in soul society as many memories of Ichigo entered in her mind in which Ichigo always got hurt fighting against the opponent which were much stronger than him but he never gave up, he always got up to fight again and again till he was powerful enough to save all the people he cherished and craved to protect, the fight with Kuchiki Byakuya when he beaten all odds and won against a formidable opponent like him but got severely injured in process, him fighting with Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-san, a heartwarming smile melted on the face of redheaded goddess at that but then the memories in which Ichigo got severely injured entered in her mind when one of the Espada Yammy attacked her and Sado-kun while Kurosaki-kun end fighting him and his partner because they were too weak to fight on their own, they weren't even able to inflict a single scratch on them while Kurosaki-kun fought bravely even after the fact that his hollow was constantly trying to take over his body and because of it he got beaten up very badly.

Now few tears escaped from her still closed eyes while her lips stopped few centimeter away from his lips as a look of remorse appeared on redheaded goddess's face as she felt ashamed of herself for being so weak and pathetic girl who always depended on Kurosaki-kun for protection every time she was in danger as more memories decided to haunt her as she remembered the day when he apologized to her for not being strong enough to protect her from Arrancars. She felt pathetic because even after the fact that he saved her life, he still felt that it his fault that he wasn't able to beat Arrancars, if it wasn't for him Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, she and many more would have died as he was the one who held back the Arrancars till Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san came to save them all but he was still more concerned about them not himself even after receiving so many injuries and wounds but even after that he hadn't gave up as he went to train with Vizards so he could control the monster inside him and with all his might so he could tame the beast inside him but still he was beaten so badly by Arrancars.

"Why can't they leave Kurosaki-kun alone? Why Kurosaki-kun always have to fight to protect all his loved ones? Kurosaki-kun is great person and doesn't deserve all the hardship, why you have to endure it all alone because we are too weak to protect ourselves but no more you deserves to rest, you deserve to live happily without the burden of protecting everyone, no now it is my turn to protect you," said redheaded goddess in low voice while hardening her resolve.

Goddess again started her fateful journey as she lowered her lips but then she suddenly pulled away. "I can't...I still can't...I can't do it after all, I am still not good enough. I am still acting like this even at the very end," Spoke redheaded as many pearl like tear fall from her eyes but she couldn't control herself anymore as her heart was tearing apart but she needed to take out or she might die from the aching in her heart and it stung much more than a mortal wound. So, she needed to express her feelings to him even if he was unconscious.

Karakura high goddess then lifted her head up and supported herself with window behind her as redheaded started to babble random things.

"Kurosaki-kun there a lots thing I wanted to do, I wanted do so many things I wanted to become a teacher and astronaut and baker and wanted to fight aliens as well," She laughed at that but still continued..."I wanted to go to bunch a bunch of different donuts shops and ask for one from everything, I also wanted to ask an ice cream man to give me one of everything he had as well, huh! I wish I could have five lives, then I could have born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and have five different careers an..and..." redheaded goddess stopped as she started to look at Ichigo's face with as much affection one could possibly have for his/her love one and then Goddess finally spoke..."So, I could have fallen in love with same person five times over and over again, you Kurosaki-kun, I love you! I love so much that even my heart aches! So please be alright and live happily," redheaded princess finally expressed her feelings out as many tears followed out from redheaded eyes as she almost broke down but she continued..."Thank you Kurosaki-kun for everything you have done for me till now and Good-bye!".

Redheaded then got the grasp of herself as she walked toward Ichigo and called out her powers "Shun'ō, Ayame!" Goddess exclaimed as two little creatures or little fairies materialized in front of her.

"Yes mistress what you want us to do," asked the little fiery with a clown type hat while other one with a yellow blond hairs stared at her intensely as they all knew in how much danger their mistress was putting herself in but they would do anything they could do to help their mistress even Tsubaki was ready to support Orihime even if he didn't accept it aloud.

"Ayame-chan please heal Kurosaki-kun," asked redheaded politely.

"Off course mistress we're your powers and your wish is our command, so please say the words."

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject."

As soon as word left goddess's mouth a dome of golden light surrounded Ichigo and in an instant all the injuries, scars he received in his ferocious battle with Espada Grimmjow were starting to cease as they got completely healed up while there was not a single scar left on his body after the 10 minutes.

Redheaded wiped the beads of sweat which formed on her forehead as she prepared to leave but then something stirred...?

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'It hurts. It hurts so much.'<em> I could feel Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and old man and I could also tell that they were worried for something _'But what?'_ I pounded myself when I finally realized that they were worried for me. _'Why are they worried for me? And come to think of it why can't I lift my head, open my eyes or even move any muscle of my body?'_

Then memories flooded inside my mind as I recalled my last encounter with 6th Espada Grimmjow who beaten me to bloody pulp once again even with the disadvantage of having a single hand but he still handed me my ass once again as once again I was saved by my comrades. I once again failed my loved once.

_'What is the reason of all the training I went under the supervision of Vizards I still can't control the Hollow within me properly heck because of it my normal Shinigami powers are getting weaker as I cannot use all of my Spiritual energy without gaining control over him.'_

But then something fell on my chest and it brought back me from myself loathing as I prepared myself for the worst thing that could happen to a big brother in the whole existing world and I hadn't waited long.

"Onii-channn..ahhahaahh...started wailing Yuzu in very high pitched voice when she saw me, her big tough Onii-chan in such berthed and vulnerable condition.

"Say something Onii-chan, what happened to you Onii-chan ahahah?" Yuzu kept wailing my heart clenched tightly inside my heart as I would want to be the last person to make my sisters cry '_But here I am laying on the bed like a lifeless doll while Yuzu is crying her eyes out for me. What great big Brother I am.'_ I wanted to comfort her desperately but no matter how much I tried I couldn't move a single muscle and kept laying there with lifeless and motionless body while listening Yuzu's pleads to me till Karin took things in her hand.

"Yuzu will you shut the hell up? You are disturbing Ichi-nii. Don't you want him to heal up quickly?" Karin screamed on Yuzu.

I wanted to yell at Karin for being so foolish, she should had comforted her not the other way around, _'At least not for my worthless self I am nowhere near as important as Yuzu's pain.'_ but something amazing happened as Yuzu's wailing immediately started to cease only sound of little sniffs could be heard after a minute or two as she said

"You right Karin I shouldn't disturb Onii-chan," and then Yuzu turned toward me and kissed my forehead I could feel..."Get well soon Onii-chan, I will make all your favorite food when you wake up alright," she said and 'I can almost imagine a heartwarming smile on her gentle motherly face' but I felt something wet on my cheek as I again heard the sound of sniffing which was definitely belonged to Yuzu as she ran away from room because I heard Rukia calling out her name.

I wanted to run after her and comfort her but I couldn't this damn body wouldn't budge no matter how much I tried but then I felt someone hands on my hand and by the size of it could tell that it belonged to either Yuzu or Karin and Yuzu was out so it was Karin's.

She lightly squeezed my hand like she wanted to comfort me. She was putting a brave front as always as she wasn't crying at all but I knew better she would cry inside the bath room where no one could hear her or see her. She thinks nobody knew but I am not her big brother for nothing even if I never comforted her when I listened her crying, but I was always there for her. I took it as my responsibility to take care of my sisters after the death my mother as my father wasn't the type of person you could trust with young girls but my trail of thoughts came to an end when Karin started to speak.

"Get well soon Ichi-nii," with that she left the room and I knew that she went toward bathroom but I still couldn't move a single inch.

"Rukia-chan don't worry my son is very foolish and stubborn, he will be up in no time, he always get beaten up by some groups of thugs, its normal. So, don't waste your breath on my stupid foolish son," my bastard old man reassured Rukia or rather insulted me and if could have moved well...My old man wouldn't be able to move for awhile after I got finished with him.

"Rukia-chan can you please leave for a moment you see I have to remove his shirt to check up on his wounds and I wouldn't want you to see his ugly body," and my resolve to kill him got more stronger as I felt my old man shifting slightly while I could feel the discomfort from him as I laughed maniacally inside my head as many plans to torture him before finally killing him and ending his life started to form inside my dubious mind but then I heard the voice of thud! Which sounded like the sound of door closing which indicated that Rukia had finally left me alone with my so called father?

_'What no way! No way in seventh hell! Am I dreaming or my old man is actually patting my head and hell it felt so good.'_ I scolded myself for my last comment as I desperately tried to deny the fact that my old man was actually worried for me and was showing affection toward me.

I knew he loved me but this was completely out of character for him to do so and man it was embarrassing as hell. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die but now I felt somewhat thankful to my old man as he send Rukia out before getting all touchy and mushy with me or Rukia wouldn't have let me live with it as she would told it too Ishida and that four eyed bastard would have..._'Argh..no I don't even want to think about it!'_ as only the thoughts of Ishida finding out about this send shudders deep inside my spine.

_'Hey old man cut it out or I will definitely follow through with my earlier threat.'_ I tried to shoo away my father but no avail as he kept patting my head and heck even started to caress my checks as well but I think my father finally got the massage as he chuckled a bit.

"Well well my son is feeling embarrassed even in his dreams huh?" asked the old man to me but I was still laying there like lifeless prick _'God Dammit! You cursed body move for heaven's sake!'_ I screamed in my mind but well my body didn't listen while my father started to again pat my head. _'Man seriously is he really my old man or some imposter?'_ I thought while calculating the possibilities of him being a mod soul as I was really freaked out because of the strange or a good father like behavior of my father which really was a mystery in my opinion.

"Ichigo you fought well but even you can't win always. So, don't feel bad you tried your best and you just need to keep doing it till you are strong enough. You have always protected your love ones even if it break you apart but remember that you aren't alone so don't hesitate to ask for help because that's are friend for and get well soon, you are making my all beautiful daughters cry, you know that I don't like when someone hurt my daughters, right? So get well or I will beat you up to a bloody pulp," threaten my old man to me as he last time patted my head and went away as well.

_'How much old man knows or was he just talking about my fight with thugs?'_ Were the one of the many thoughts looming inside my head as I tried to comprehend that what had just transpired but my head started to hurt so I went in a slumber but it didn't lasted long when the noise around me made me to stir well at least inside my mind and I heard the faint voices of girls talking and I recognized all of them immediately as one belonged to a short, manly, bossy and well...old woman I knew very well Rukia other was little rough but still held concern in it, it was Karin's and other was trembling a bit as it was about to cry but it was very melodious and soothing at some time, this one was definitely Yuzu who was protesting about something which I couldn't make out because of my still groggily senses .

"Rukia-chan it's alright we can sleep here as Yuzu wouldn't be able to sleep at all if she isn't near Ichi-nii," a voice said which was definitely belonged to Karin while the Rukia just sighed after awhile. 'I think Yuzu must have used her puppy eyes own her' as Rukia finally gave up.

"Okay you girls win and you can sleep here. I will sleep in your room but you both must finish you dinner and don't forget to brush before going to sleep okay," questioned Rukia's voice while both Yuzu and Karin agreed as Rukia existed the room leaving Yuzu and Karin alone in my room.

They both ate silently and after that they both stayed by my side for awhile and even told me stories about their days in school. They told me that Yuzu got a star in her cooking class while Karin scored 10 goals in her match and that time I realized that how much I was missing because of my constant battles with Hollows and all.

They fell asleep after awhile but I was still wide awake but then I felt someone entering in the room and somehow the presence felt familiar to me as it putted me on peace of some sort. Then suddenly I could clearly tell who it was as some obstruction hiding her presence had finally fallen and it was none other than Inoue.

"I finally made it huh! I am actually here," said Inoue's voice aloud but..._'What is she doing in my room isn't she supposed to be training somewhere? Well and why couldn't I recognized her till now I was wide awake and how did she entered room without opening door as I didn't heard the sound of door opening at all? And above all has she gone mad to visit me this late at night, she could have visited me later. What if some guy jumped on her? Her neighborhood isn't the best place for a lonely girl to walk in night' as that area was ran by local gangs of wannabe thugs and he would be damn if he let any stupid punk take advantage of his Hime...'_

_'Wait his Hime where that came from?'_ I blushed at my words well at least at my thoughts as my body was still rigid and wasn't responding at all but I was again brought back to earth when Inoue started to speak again...

"Well it looks like Yuzu-chan and Karin ate their dinner in your room tonight, ne? Well that's right, you haven't been around so they must be feeling very lonely, off course they must have wanted to eat dinner in your room together," she said to me making me confused with her behavior which was even stranger then her usual strange and cute behavior. 'What where did cute came from, even if she is cute and gorgeous...what the heck happening to me have I finally gone mad or Kon have finally conquered my body?' I thought desperately trying to get rid from all the conflicting feelings I was suddenly having for Inoue. _'She just a friend, a very special friend not more.'_ I ranted inside my head but then something happened which send my mind numb when suddenly Inoue held my larger hand in her small delicate one. _'God her hand is always this small and soft?'_ I thought amazed and hypnotized by her gentle touch.

But night had many more surprises for me as I felt her putting more pressure on my hand and I could swore that I felt her breath over my face.

_'What is she doing? She must be healing me, right? O..or she i...is going t-to kiss me?'_ I thought totally freaked out as my body finally started to show some symptoms of being alive as the beads of sweat started to form on my forehead when I heard the little voice coming from Inoue's mouth which sounded like parting of lips as her breath stopped just above my face in a teasing way as my throat went dry for several second there was only sound of her heart beat and feeling of her breath above my face and I could feel her silky stray of hairs above my face which was tingling me in a funny way but then she suddenly giggled a bit.

_'Why is she laughing? Is she teasing me or something or my body is reacting too much?'_ I thought and _'If she is just teasing me then I would like to die because I completely fell for it!'_ but my musings came to an end when she started to speak again.

"Why can't they leave Kurosaki-kun alone? Why Kurosaki-kun always have to fight to protect all his loved ones? Kurosaki-kun is great person and doesn't deserve all the hardship, why you have to endure it all alone because we are too weak to protect ourselves but no more you deserves to rest, you deserve to live happily without the burden of protecting everyone no now it is my turn to protect you," she said slowly with all her heart which touched me deep inside as something stirred inside me but that could wait and _'What she is talking about anyway...off course I wanted to protect you and I am not so great heck I am pathetic as I just spread grief all around, I made people I love to break in tears, I don't deserve so much I wasn't even able to protect you from Arrancars and again got my ass handed to me by Grimmjow and you aren't weak! You are the strongest person I know, you have no one but you still haven't gave up at all, your parents abandoned you, your big brother died there was no one but you still kept the smile on your face without giving up at all, You are a strong person Inoue and it's my job to protect you all not yours...'_ I wanted to scream at her but my mind again stopped working when I felt her hot breath teasing me again as her lips were threateningly close to mine and boy I was scared or maybe excited.

Her lips again started to move towards mine. But then again she stopped but this time I was rather worried instead of being frustrated because her hot pearl like tear fell on my face.

_'Why is she crying? Please stop, don't cry! Tell me who hurt you and I will kick the bastard out of the orbit!'_ I pleaded inside my mind as I wanted to hold her, to make her all worries go away, I wanted her to smile carelessly and innocently like a child. I wanted her to give me her warn sunny smile but tears kept escaping from her eyes when she finally started to speak again as I listened carefully without missing a thing.

"I can't...I still can't...I can't do it after all, I am still not good enough. I am still acting like this even at the very end," she said still in tears.

My brain kept repeating her words over and over again. _'What she meant by at very end? Inoue what are you planning dammit? Move you blasted body!'_ I cursed but my body won't budge and I kept laying there like a rock while Inoue cried her eyes out over my face.

I wanted to comfort her, hold her but I couldn't as I felt her moving away as sound of thud entered my mind. 'Had she fell again or she left, why is she acting like this and if she left then where to? Please tell me dammit' I cursed again but then again she started to speak from distance as I calmed my nerves to listen every word she spoke out.

"Kurosaki-kun there a lots thing I wanted to do, I wanted do so many things I wanted to become a teacher and astronaut and baker and wanted to fight aliens as well," she spoke sorrowfully but then giggled a little at her comment, even I wanted to laugh at that it was just like her. So, childish, innocent and pure, yes that really Inoue, a blessed spirit who enlighten the atmosphere around her as she spread happiness all around with her childish antics but then she started to speak again..."I wanted to go to bunch a bunch of different donuts shops and ask for one from everything, I also wanted to ask an ice cream man to give me one of everything he had as well, huh! I wish I could have five lives, then I could have born in five different towns and eaten five lifetimes worth of food and have five different careers an..and..." she said to me as my confusion increased more and more as that all sounded like the things which Inoue would want but it wasn't going to end well my senses told me because her voice was getting low and low, it was barely audible when she finally continued..."So, I could have fallen in love with same person five times over and over again, you Kurosaki-kun, I love you! I love so much that my heart aches! So please be alright and live happily," she said to me and I felt like that whole world had collapsed on my shoulders.

_'She loves me?'_ I questioned myself _'But how can she love me? She is like most gorgeous girl in the whole town maybe even in whole world. How can someone as angelic as her love me out of the all people? I don't deserve someone like her and how come I never noticed it? How can I be so blind to not see her feelings? Is that why she always got all red when I am around? Is that's the reason of her extra cheerful or strange behavior around me?'_ I questioned myself but then Inoue started to speak again..."Thank you Kurosaki-kun for everything you have done for me till now and Good-bye! Shun'ō, Ayame!" she said confusing the hell out of me then I heard the voice of her powers I guessed but I paid no attention as only wanted to get up and Ask her what she meant by goodbye?

_'Is she going somewhere? Why are you thanking I just failed you and in so many ways too, I am so sorry Inoue I...I don't my feelings for you yet but you are very special to me please don't do whatever you are planning. Just let me heal up, forget about healing just let me wake up so I can tell how much I regret hurting you!'_ I wanted to yell at her for being stupid even after the fact I didn't even knew what was she planning but I knew it was something which involved grave danger for Inoue's life and I would be damn if something were happen to Inoue but then once again I heard her melodious voice talking to her powers I guessed...

"Ayame-chan, please, heal Kurosaki-kun. Sōten Kisshun, I reject." She commanded her powers and as soon as she did so I felt at ease as my body started to relax but my mind wasn't at peace as I was planning to jump out of the bed as soon as she finished healing me.

10 minutes passed like breeze as my body felt like a feather while my injuries and wound closed up completely without leaving a single scar but I still couldn't move my body at all. I felt Inoue leaving '_Please stop Inoue please don't go, please tell me what's happening to you? Please tell me dammit, Orihimeee!' _I screamed desperately but my body kept ignoring my pleads as I felt her leaving but then something stirred...?

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys do you like the concept? If yes then please tell me so.. :) <strong>

**Please give me advise as well because I am not some hot shot author and I am just a 8th grader if you go by middle school system used in Japan. ^_^**

**If I got enough response than I will write further and explain my concepts as well. **


	2. Author Note's

**HELLO People** well it seem to me that my story is getting little response so I might write more. Question :- Anyone want to beta my story? Please contact me if you want too, okay and keep reviewing because my update speed depend on them. ^_^

**I have also re-beta'd my last chapter and I mistakenly named Cristal is that really a big mistake but you pointed out thank you but please don't be so hard on me I am new, young and dumb as well. **

**I am not black mailing you well I just want you people to be honest, if you like it you review if don't then don't review and when that would happen I will stop writing because there is no use of writing a story if there is no one willing to read it and that's what I believe. If you hate me then hate me but I am honest person who always keep his promises.  
><strong>

**Now, next chapter will be released by 5 December.** No I already wrote it but well as I promised earlier I'll release it in 2 weeks as my story got 30 review but if **reviews get pass 50 mark before then that. I will post the chapter immediately on the said day.**

**One more thing I have observed:-** People reading Bleach stories are more genuine than the one reading Naruto as my story only got 635 hits but it still got 30 reviews on other hand my other Naruto story got 3000 hits but only 9 review. So, thank you and if you are wondering why haven't I deleted my other story as it only have 9 reviews? Answer is simple it was the very first idea which popped in my mind when I highjacked my brothers account. ;)


	3. Author Note's please Skip it

I am updating in a hour hope ya people enjoy it and ya don't give false review. You know like reviewing a single chapter twice but if you are reading first time than please review both chapters. Off course 1st and 4th one. Sorry wait again but it was my harddisk, exam and holidays fault.


	4. Chapter 2: Sayonara Kurosaki Kun

**Beta'd version.**

**Thumps up too my beta Zaralann-san. (Hope I spelled it right)**

**First of all I want to thank you all who took the time read and review my story, I really glad that you people liked my work. I was very busy with other stories (The future one).**

**Now, I will like you to give some inside views about future of my fic first of all there will some major action incoming chapters. Sorry I know most of Ichi/Hime fan don't like action but well I like action packed chapters more but it doesn't mean that there will be no Romance because there will be a lot.**

**Secondly I don't agree with Tite Kubo-san at every point as his power system was little off at some times like when Kenpachi defeated 5th Espada by giving the lame excuse of using two hand one hand thing. Yammy being 0th Espada (TOTALLY Ridiculous).**

**I think Ulquiorra Cifer was powerful enough to beat up 1,2 and 3 Espada's after transforming into his second form which was his Vasto Lorde level release in my opinion.**

**Orihime will be much more useful than the one in manga I think Kubo-san didn't paid much attention to her as he was totally focused on Rukia. (Rukia's fan sorry but I don't like bossy girls maybe my brother but not me).**

**But well enough with the boring stuff what will happen, will happen. So, no need to dwell on that and with that lets being the show. Yo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara Kurosaki-kun!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Still Ichigo's point of view -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Please stop Inoue please don't go, please tell me what's happening to you? Please tell me dammit, Orihimeee!'<em> I screamed desperately but my body kept ignoring my pleads as I felt her leaving but then something stirred besides me and I could tell that Inoue also noticed it as I felt her staring towards the direction of voice as well.

"Onii-chan," said Yuzu as she sniffed in her sleep and I could even imagine the drops of pearl like tears in her eyes but I had more pressing issues like '_What the hell Inoue is planning and why I am struck in my own bed with a fucking conscious mind?'_

"It's okay Yuzu-chan," I recognized melodious voice immediately, it was Inoue for sure as she continued..."Don't worry your Onii-chan is perfectly fine know and nobody will hurt him anymore, I won't let them," Inoue said with reassuring and confident voice.

_'What she meant by that? Oh! Fuck, I am repeating the same fucking thing again and why the hell I am using fucking word fuck over and over again?'_ I asked myself but no one answered back as I felt Yuzu's hand resting on my bigger one.

"Hahaha," giggled Inoue as she again stared at me or I must had felt it as I again started to scream in mind and tried to move my body desperately while I was busy cursing my body an idea popped up in my mind.

_'If I increase my Reiatsu she will notice it for sure and then maybe she won't leave'_ I thought of raising my Reiatsu to gain Inoue's attention but before I could have followed through with my brilliant plan I heard Inoue's voice again.

"I don't know how would you react after finding out th...that I left..." Orihime tried to form words but failed as more tears started to fall from her eyes as I felt that someone was squeezing my heart while she again gave a little squeeze to my hand.

"I hope you will be able to forgive and please don't hate me. I can take anything head on but the only the thought of you hating me tore my heart into shreds," Inoue pleaded as many tears fell from her eyes and I was still too shocked to even think something as her grip loosen while I felt her retreating behind her binding again as her Reiatsu started to fade away while my mind finally started to work again.

_'What the heck she is talking about? How can she even think that I will ever hate her out of all people? Heck no person alive could hate this pure and gentle spirit. Inoue just listen to me don't do anything foolish I will protect you, I know I have failed you in so many ways but please give me one more chance and I will win this time I will! I promise dammit please believe in me last time'_ but then I felt her fading away which really scared me and I screamed so hard that even my unresponsive body submitted to me as my hand shot forward to hold her hand tightly which definitely stopped Inoue and I could even imagine the look of surprise on her gorgeous face as my hand clenched more tightly around her smaller soft one.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She said confused to check that I am awake or not but no body movement from me except the fact that my gripe tighten around her smaller one as she started to pull away her but I wouldn't let go as I knew if I let her go then she would disappear forever which was not acceptable to me even if it means to beat my body to bloody pulp till it started to respond again.

"Kurosaki-kun please let me go, my time is limited so please let me go or they..they..." she spoke gently and I could imagine the look of struggle and pain on her beautiful face which made me guilty as I almost decided to lose the inhuman grip I had over Inoue's soft hand as I was definitely hurting the gentle goddess with my harsh grip but then my mind reminded me that if I loosen the grip one bit Inoue would disappear forever so I kept it tight and decided to punish myself for hurting the gentle redheaded goddess later while Inoue decided to speak again...

"Kurosaki-kun, I know you can't hear me yet you are trying to protect me even you are unconscious you are still a protector, this shows how much you really care for your friends and loved ones and I am glad that I am one of them but no more! You need to rest and I will make sure that you are free from any kind of burden," Inoue spoken out but I concentrated my whole attention on keeping my grip on while my chest tighten at her words but then something happened which made me to lose my concentration as I felt something soft almost as soft as feather against my lips while hot breath tickled them.

I never felt something as amazing in my whole life.

Inoue's lips were upon mine! I was living the dream of ever leaving person of male spices as well of the female ones who came under same category in which Chizuru belongs.

_'Inoue is kissing me? Inoue is kissing me. INOUE IS ACTUALLY KISSING ME!'_ my mind repeated the mantra of the fact that a goddess in the mortal skin was actually kissing me out of all people in the world as I felt her moist lips on mine.

They were as soft as rose petals; to me it was most amazing feeling in the world. It wasn't a heated tongue in the throat kiss but it was tender, innocent, and pure and heart melting one, in other words it was Inoue as she poured her very soul in it and boy it send shiver down in the spine of my unresponsive body as I was feeling hot. No, not just hot but hotter than hell itself because bolt of lightning was traveling through my body without a fail while Inoue had finally decided to kill me with unknown pleasure as her hand were now tangled with spike locks as she gently skimmed through the stray of my hairs leaving a tingling sensation there as my breath hitched in my throat and I think Inoue might had sensed my discomfort as she decided to pull away and successfully did so as my grip had loosen quite bit because of the amazing feeling Inoue had putted me through.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun for stealing your first kiss likes this but I needed that. I will leave through my whole life with this memory but still I am very sorry for acting so selfishly. Stay safe, live happily and you may not remember me after awhile but I will always love you. Sayonara Kurosaki-kun I hope you don't start to hate me after this," with that Inoue's Reiatsu completely disappeared but I could do nothing, I tried to increase my Reiatsu but it back fired as immense pain shot though out my body and I immediately lost consciousness.

_'Orihime please come back to MEE!'_ was the last thought that passed through my mind before I finally submitted to land of dreams or rather nightmares.

**- Next Morning -**

"What the hell! Somebody switch off these damn light," I cursed aloud when morning light fell on my face as I set up but then I suddenly stopped in my mid rant as I could have sworn that I was forgetting something, something which I shouldn't forget but than just shrugged it off as I tried to not move too much as I didn't wanted to reopen my wounds. WAIT MINUTE! My wounds? Why there weren't any wound or matter of fact there wasn't a single scratch on my body!

Than the memories of last days stricken me with full blast.

_'Yuzu was crying because of me, dammit!'_ I cursed as I saw Yuzu's peaceful face resting on my bed while her petite hand holding mine tightly. I smiled at that as I saw Karin lying on the floor and a line of lone tear was present there which I didn't liked but before I could have moved and wiped out the tear and taken them both in bear hug which would have been out of character for me more memories started to haunt me.

My father patting my head and caressing my cheek being particular at that time when he insulted me in front of Rukia while calling my body unbearable and disgusting sight, when he got all touchy and mushy with me and said something about me not hesitating to ask for help or something because I am not alone or something like that!

But I wasn't concern about what he said yet, as I pondered myself about the possibility of being an impostor and if he wasn't than how should I kill him.

_'Maybe I can check if is an impostor or not and if he is an imposter, then where is my crazy old man and if is not then how should I beat him within the every single inch of his life so he would never ever dare to do something like patting my head. Maybe patting my head wasn't that bad' my thought drifted a little bit and I got a disgusting expression on my face while I was horrified at my idea of liking 'ARGH! I need visit a psychiatrist!'_

But it still felt like I was missing something _'Oh! yeah how the heck I am all better I remember Grimmjow beating the shit out of me and Inoue is in soul society so...INOUE!'_.

Memories of Inoue started to flood my mind.

_'I am actually here! You weren't around so they must want to stay with you. You don't deserve all this pain, why you had too fight? Why don't you can be happy and safe? I want to become...'_ All the memories rushed in like a bullet in it victim's body and all the flashes of memory which were audio, led me to last stray of memories..._'I love you! I love you so much that my heart aches. Please be safe leave happily. Now it's my turn to protect Kurosaki-kun. Please don't hate me'_ And at last the tender kiss in which Inoue pour her all emotions, came back haunting my mind and hitting me like a million pound brick and I felt like someone had pierced my heart on other hand I could tell that old man Zangetsu wasn't very happy with the instant flood I had caused in my inner world.

_'Inoue! Inoue! Inoue loves me but how can she actually...forget that what she was thinking saying those entire great thing about me? I am not so great! In fact I am very selfish person and she was not weak! She the strongest girl I know, maybe not physically but mentally know one can't hold a candle in comparison of her. She endured so much, she deserves to be happy and I will apologies to her as soon as I see her to neglect her feelings...But she left! But to where?'_.

"She said that she will protect me but it's not your job dammit! She was in soul society than how come she appeared out of nowhere? I maybe not great and I know I am far from perfect when it comes to sensing Reiatsu of a person but there is no way that I could have missed her Reiatsu. I know the feeling of her bubbly, pure, caring, bright and comforting Reiatsu and I can always sense it, even if she is far away but then how come she managed to sneak in my room without anyone knowing? Rukia must have sensed her when she was healing me but then why midget hasn't come in my room? What was she planning dammit?," know I was practically screaming without me knowing while both Yuzu and Karin were looking at me like I had finally gone mad as I was babbling all my thoughts randomly but I didn't notice or didn't care as I rushed towards Rukia's room or rather in Yuzu and Karin's room.

When I tried to rush out of room Yuzu leached on me while circling my leg as many tear started to flow from her eyes.

"What happened, Onii-chan? Why are you shouting? Did you have a bad dream? Are you okay? You mustn't be! Please lay down or you will get hurt again." Yuzu kept wailing as she pleaded me to lay down but I had to go so I tried to push her away and successfully did so but the flash of pain in her eyes ached my heart but I had to go but then I looked in Karin's eyes which were wide open in shock, joy, confusion and little hurt as well but I saw her looking in my eyes like she was examining me before she nodded. I gave her one of my rarest smile, which she returned and at that time Yuzu had finally came over from the shock of my initial response but before she could have tackled me again I ran out towards Rukia's room.

"Onii-channn!" Yuzu cried.

"Shut up Yuzu don't be a kid or Ichi-nii will be angry."

"Bu...but Karin he is hurt and he should rest," protested Yuzu.

"He is okay Yuzu."

"But but."

"No buts! I said its okay so it's okay," Karin closed the discussion but I wouldn't know as I ran towards Rukia's room with all my might but shockingly it was empty.

"Where is midget gone when I need her most," roared out but then an Idea came into my mind.

"Off course. That will do it! Why didn't I try before?" I scolded myself as I started to concentrate on the particular and unique Reiatsu of Inoue and I found it upstairs which made me confuse but when I pondered hard it wasn't Inoue's but it was actually belonged to Yuzu? It was faint but it was there and it was in pain which literally shocked me and I felt guilty but considering the situation I decided to let it slid as I concentrated harder to find Inoue's Reiatsu but couldn't find here or anywhere.

_'Damn it! Where are you Inoue? Please come back I want to apologies to you for failing you in so many way'_ but my musings came to an end when I felt several Reiatsu near the house of Inoue. No! In fact all the Reiatsu where inside her house.

"Damn free loaders," I cursed as I remembered that all the Shinigami's were free loading inside Inoue's house but after searching for Inoue for several seconds I decided to go and to see what was happening myself.

Why the heck they all were there even Rukia was there so I decided to investigate but Yuzu's arms were circling my leg and I didn't move as I would be damn if I let anybody even scratch my little gentle Yuzu rather than hurting her myself so I decided to play along as Karin also came running and I knew she was as worried as Yuzu even if she didn't show. So, I decided to play along as I patted their heads which made Karin scowl with a little tint of pink while Yuzu leaned into my touch as she started to cry harder.

"Hey, hey I am perfectly okay Yuzu," I comforted Yuzu while wiping her tears away as my other hand squeezed Karin shoulder in a reassuring way.

"But! But what happened you were saying some weird thing. Did you have a bad dream," Yuzu asked between sobs? I comforted her as well Karin.

"Yes, Yuzu that's right. I had a very bad dream. So, please will you forgive your Onii-chan?

"Okay, I will make something for you," Yuzu beamed but I stopped her.

"Yuzu I want to rest for awhile if you don't mind can I eat later?"

"Yes, off course," she replied happily and they led me to my room and I quickly spotted the thing I was looking for my Shinigami badge was laying there on side of table near my bed and I immediately rushed towards it when Yuzu and Karin left my room.

I quickly slammed it against my chest and my body fell on bed while my spiritual form or rather in my Shinigami form came out. I quickly jumped out off my window and landed on air as I decided to waste no more time while my body work in its own accord taking me faster than I knew I could travel but my thoughts were solely concentrated on Inoue.

I landed swiftly in front of Inoue's little apartment and I knocked on door for few seconds and I was feeling like to slam it open but I reminded that it's Inoue's house and she would be troubled if he broke her apartments door which helped me in restraining myself and finally door opened revealing a shocked Renji looking at me with flabbergasted expression instead of a cocky one and I calmed my nerves.

_'I need to stay calm for Inoue's sake. First I need to check what is going on then where Inoue went and finally how am going to bring her back. I mustn't reveal about Inoue's visit and confession..'_ I blushed a little and I think it gave Renji a wrong idea as he started to fire question after another.

"Ichigo! HOW THE HECK YOU'RE STANDING MAN?" Renji shouted on top of his lung but before I could have responded he went on another emotional burst I guess.

"Are feeling okay? You were banged up pretty badly, how the heck there isn't a single scratch? And why the heck your cheeks are so flushed? Oh!" He said with smirk which really irritated me as I tried to reply back but not avail as he started to fuck again not literally but it was close.

"Hohoho! You must be embarrassed because Grimmjow again handed you your ass in silver plate, ne? You are pathetic man," Renji insulted me and I was about to Bankai his ass when finally I remembered how much I failed.

"Yeah! You are right I am most pathetic person ever born," I replied solemnly which somewhat threw Renji off guard as I pushed him out of way and entered in apartment without giving him any chance to speak again.

_'That was weird'_ Renji thought as he followed me in the room where free loaders had placed their communication camp.

* * *

><p><strong>- In Temporary Communication Room -<strong>

As soon as I entered room I knew something was up as all of them were staring at giant TV screen as they were anticipating something and I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Where is Inoue," I asked? As soon as I did so everyone present in room suddenly turned their head towards me with bewildered and comical expression on their faces as they had seen a ghost which really didn't sounded right as they all were ghost themselves but first to recover was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki we thought you were injured and that's why we haven't contacted you and we are currently going to discuss about Inoue Orihime so please join us," Toshiro said while I could see the expression of everyone present in room change from surprised to grave one as they eyed each other while Rukia looked hurt and anxious at same time while Renji entered the room with same serious demeanor as they just excepted the fact that I am standing in front of them without a scratch but I guess they must have thought it was my hollows doing or something, atmosphere was speaking for itself and was screaming very-2 serious but I calmed my nerves as panicking won't do any good.

"Yes, where is Inoue. Why she isn't here and matter of fact I can't sense her at all! So, start talking and tell me where she is," I demanded. 'So I can bring her back' I mentally added.

"She's.." Rukia started but was cut off when Toshiro walked up to Rangiku-san.

"Have you taken care of spectral interference yet?" Toshiro questioned while starting at Rangiku-san.

"Yes, It looks like we are good to go," Replied Rangiku-san with a serious and straight face which made my breath hitch as sweat started to form on my forehead while breathing became a difficult task for me while Toshiro ordered Rangiku to connect with soul society.

Suddenly, Ukitake-san appeared on giant screen with equally serious face as I focused all my senses on Ukitake-san present in the screen like my life depend on his very words.

"Ukitake? Where is Captain Commander," Questioned Toshiro in confusion as he wasn't excepting Ukitake-san there but I listened anyway.

"Yes, I am here instead," Ukitake replied.

"Why," questioned Toshiro with a serious face while Ukitake-san's face fell in a expression which could be described as pained one and I felt that someone was trying to chock me as I held my breath in a very not Ichigo like manner.

Finally after a second or two Ukitake-san started to speak again.."I am here because I was the last person to Inoue Orihime before she went through Senkai Gate."

Which shocked the everyone present in the room even me but I wanted to know details so kept quite as Ukitake-san continued.."And judging from your reaction Inoue Orihime never made it there?" He half questioned and half stated and I tried to keep a steady face as I didn't wanted to give away the face that she did make it here and left to somewhere on her own will to protect us, me. I thought with disgust as I felt like throwing up but decided to stop myself before I again fell in self loathing over my deeds because I wanted to know that where she had went.

"What do you mean Ukitake-san? Where did Inoue go? You know something right," I questioned in hopes of getting any information about Inoue but didn't make it too obvious so no one suspects me.

Ukitake went silent for few seconds while my heart started to pound harshly against my chest and silent was killing me while every fiber of my being was cursing me but Ukitake-san finally decided to end the torture.

"I will give you my opinion," he said and everyone present in room got anxious.

"The two guards I sent with Inoue Orihime through Senkai Gate came back alive." Ever person present in room where now on their toes as Ukitake continued..."According to two them, Inoue Orihime was either kidnapped or murdered by an Arrancar," Ukitake explained and if it wasn't for the fact that I knew she wasn't dead I would have slitted Ukitake's throat for saying something like that.

"Ukitake-taicho, even if it's just a hypothesis saying something like that.." Rukia started but cut off when Ukitake spoke again "I know. I don't like to think this either. I am just listing the worst case of scenarios."

'_Hell with your scenarios_' I thought as he again started spoke again "According to our information she was attacked by an Arrancar, and then disappeared along with him."

_'So those bastard Arrancars are responsible for this! I should have known. I am going to skin them all! Even If a single hair of her is missing! Darn it's my fault she went with them to save my sorry ass! She did it for me because she knew I am way too weak to protect anyone! Why! Why! Why I only cause trouble for people around me?'_ My thoughts were getting gloomy and gloomier but then Ukitake again started to speak..."So, I think she must have been killed..." which made me snap.

"WILL YA SHUT UP! Don't screw around! This all things are just wrong! She isn't dead dammit! You are saying that she is dead without any real proof or evidence, just because she vanished? Don't give that shit! Just tell me where she is so I can bring her back," I screamed with pure fury while everyone present in room stared at me with wide eyes like they had seen a ghost of some kind.

"Ichigo what has gotten into you? You are talking with Captain Ukitake don't snap like that he just considering possibility! We know Orihime isn't dead," Rukia tried to calm me down but I just glared at her which instantly shut her as I saw her eyes widening after witnessing the hint yellow in my eyes which I didn't noticed at that time as I continued to speak but not before giving everyone a glare so there would be no more interference.

"Look at this," I lifted my left arm so everyone was now focused on my arm.

"My hand was seriously injured in my last fight against Espada Grimmjow yesterday! It was something no one could heal here! Not even my hollow! But when I woke up today there wasn't even a single scar there! And I can feel Inoue's Reiatsu from it!" I lied through my teeth but I didn't wanted to give away all the facts while everyone present in room went dead silent even Ukitake-san's eyes went wide while I continued..." So, you still think she is dead!" I challenged them all.

"I see." A voice called out breaking me from my trance of self loathing.

Ukitake turned around and we knew the owner of the voice, Yama-jiji or better known as captain commander.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what ya think? Please review couz they are the only thing which motivates me to write more. Next update will be pretty soon if you guys support me. ;)<strong>

**Don't worry I just was enjoying holidays after exams and I was forced to re-write this chapter. So, sorry for the wait.**

**Youth Prevail's Over All**


	5. I am breaking!

**I do not own bleach but my mother do own and wash cloths with it but if you're talking about the Bleach manga forget it because Kubo-san own it.**

**Thanks Zaralann-san for being a wonderful Beta.**

**About chapter I know you people want some Ichi/Hime moments and HM arc to get started but I like to take it slow and nice. I love family scenes but don't worry not too much drama. HM arc will start in next chapter.**

**Anonymous reviewers when I said that don't give fake reviews I didn't mean to offend you by any means. I care for your opinion as well but please make sure that you don't leave more than one review for a chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>- Last Chapter Flashback -<strong>

* * *

><p>"My hand was seriously injured in my last fight against Espada Grimmjow yesterday! It is something no one could heal here! But when I woke up today there wasn't even a single scar there! And I can feel Inoue's Reiatsu from it!" I lied through my teeth but I didn't want to give away all the facts while everyone present in room went dead silent even Ukitake-san's eyes went wide while I continued..."So, you still think she is dead!" I challenged them all.<p>

"I see." A voice called out breaking me from my trance as I had again began to self pity myself.

Ukitake turned around and we knew the owner of the voice, Yama-jiji or better known as captain commander.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback Ends -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am breaking inside!<strong>

Old geezer stopped between mid sentences as if daring us to butt in while his calculating eyes swept over us, especially me.

Every person present was now staring at Yama-jiji as he would explain further about what he saw. So, he finally decided to speak again...

"What pity it is." He said confusing all of us with his choice of words.

_'Forget about choice of words! I have much important task in my hand like finding where Arrancar are hiding Inoue and why the heck they took her as a hostage? Who was the bastard who forced Inoue to do something like this? She is very smart girl. She must have been pressured in this compromising situation and why the heck this oldies stops after every single sentence? And what did he mean by 'what a pity' thing!'_ I pounded my head as many thoughts began to enter my mind; some of them were getting darker and darker with each passing second. My brain was asking to act calmly while my heart was demanding to go and save Inoue immediately; to make sure that she was okay. So, not wasting more time, I decided to ask geezer to grace our ear drums with his melodious and soothing voice, bullshit!

"A pity?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and was actually quite curious to hear what he had to add with his gracious tongue.

"If what you say is true, then it means that Inoue Orihime is still alive." Scrawny ass bastard spoke his words with neutral voice but I could hear the bitterness behind them loud and clear as the broad day light on Hawaii beach.

_'What his problem with Inoue? He said those words like they were poison. Isn't it a good thing that Inoue is okay? Or he wants her dead?'_ I wanted spat out my thoughts aloud but the image of Inoue kept me from lashing out as I needed the help of Soul Society to rescue Inoue. So, I could tell her how sorry I am and apologies for god knew how many things.

"Yes I will bring you back Inou.-" My trail of thoughts was once again interrupted by Old geezer as he finally conformed that he had gathered the audience full attention. _'Stupid old bastards! I never understand them; acting high and might but they are just thrusty for attention and acknowledgment. They just want to make sure that they are superiors with 25 foot long stick in their asses…'_ Man it sicken me to my very core.

"If Inoue Orihime is still alive then it means that she is a traitor who has betrayed us and has joined forces with Arrancar," he said with disgust. As if Inoue was a worthless object, thing or pet who had bitten him instead.

"A traitor, huh!"

_'Inoue betrayed us he say? How can he even think about something so low? Inoue the kindest, gentlest and the purest spirit, betrayed us! HOW CAN EVEN THINK SOMETHING SO LOW? DO HE EVEN KNOW THAT... that she sacrificed her whole life to save everyone, you, your soul society, your useless asses a-an-and me. The one who failed her in so many ways and now here I am listening this bastard mocking Inoue's dignity'_ That really coursed the wave of anger inside my body as I began shook uncontrollably and my heart screamed at me to reap off everything around. And this desire over taken all the rational reasoning of my brain when Yamamoto tried to insult Inoue's scarifies further.

"If Inoue Orihime has been kidnapped, then she shouldn't be able to see you. As such, healing your injuries and then disappearing means that Inoue Orihime has joined forces with Arrancars willingly and therefore-" I interrupted him or rather the blast of Reiatsu which just exploded out of my body startled him.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ichigo's Point of view Ends -<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's words were thrown out of the window when Ichigo's body was engulfed by the black Reiatsu and every person present in the said room felt the tremondous spiritual pressure getting thinker and darker with each passing second.<p>

"Shut the fuck you asshole or I will reap your rotten dick and then I will shove it in your scrawny ASS," Ichigo screamed with fury and every person present in the said room fell on their knees while struggling to breath only Toshiro was holding his ground but even he was feeling the effect of the enormous and dark Reiatsu.

Somehow Ichigo's hollow wasn't getting in way, instead it was fueling Ichigo's system with extra load of Reiatsu and was allowing full access to its reserves while Ichigo's eyes were pure yellow with the hint of pure manic, anger and his Reiatsu kept expending more and more because of his maddening rage, he was feeling towards the elderly Shinigami.

Renji tried to say something but he couldn't form words while Rukia first time since her first meeting with Ichigo, felt terrified; truly terrified as her whole body was shaking, her heart was telling her that Ichigo would never hurt her but her brain was stubborn and was controlling her body with flood called utter terror so her body was completely frozen under the enormous pressure.

_'Fuck that old bastard! Saying shit through TV and making us endure this gigantic spiritual pressure, huh! I would like to see him endure this kind of monstrous Reiatsu and then maintain his so called calm façade!'_ thought none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya while his face stayed composed and straight but beads of sweat was forming on his fore head as well.

"What do you even know about her? Do you know how much she cares for other? That she would give her life instead if it would save the life of someone she didn't even know and yet you say that she betrayed US! For what she would betray us? Don't know? Let me tell you, too save your scrawny ass from your own foolish Mistakes!..." Ichigo took a deep breath as he continued...

"She went with them so we can be safe from the terror of Arrancars.

Arrancars the creature Aizen made, Aizen one of your own fucking CAPTAINS! If you were fast enough to stop him then he wouldn't be able to create those so called Arrancars which are more powerful than you're fucking Captain LEVELS! Yet, you have the gut to call Inoue a traitor rather than rectifying your own mistakes, you are searching for flows in someone as pure as Inoue. So, listen carefully Inoue is no traitor and I dare you to say otherwise. I will personally test the legend of you being the most powerful Shinigami with my sword," Ichigo said threateningly as he pointed his swords towards Yamamoto, whose eyes were now slightly open from shock as he saw that Ichigo unconsciously activated his Bankai and was now pointing the Tensa Zangetsu towards the scrawny ass of his.

Yamamoto looked at his ass and thought _'My ass isn't scrawny…'_.

Meanwhile an internal battle was constantly going on inside Ichigo's head. _'Fuck them! I will save Inoue even if it means barging in Hueco Mundo all by myself. Yes, they must have taken her there. Don't worry I will save you even if it cost me my life and I won't allow this bastard to disgrace your dignity even if I have to kill him!'_ while his hollow had finally returned from its silent slumber and was constantly screaming at him to tear apart everything into shreds. The Espada who forced her to join them. Old bastard, who was constantly violating Inoue's dignity and honor. Fucking Aizen and his own fucking self, as he was the one who failed to protect her, his hollow was demanding him to get Inoue back! _**'To get his woman back. To get his Queen back. To bring his Hime back and hold her in his arms till the very end of the world.'**_

Meanwhile, Renji Finally gathered his wits and tried his level best to get Ichigo calm a little. So, in hopes to do so he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

A gesture which was rather unfitting for Ichigo as didn't like to being interrupted. So, Ichigo glared hard at him as if he was trying to say 'fuck off or die'. Renji flinched but he had to calm his raging friend before he got himself in trouble so Renji pounded himself to say something which didn't piss already pissed teen more...

"Ichigo don't say anything else and acting like this won't bring Inoue back rather you are making things difficult for her and you think we don't want save her? She is our friend too," Renji asked with a very serious 'get to the business' tone which actually worked as Ichigo visibly controlled his enormous Reiatsu so everyone could take a sigh of relief but Ichigo's shoulder were still tensed.

Ichigo lifted his head up and gazed deep in Rukia's eyes. No! Rather in her very soul and found nothing but comfort, honesty and desire? Desire to save Inoue. Rukia's eyes were conveying massage instead of her mouth. He felt like she was saying that 'they are with him' and Ichigo felt somewhat assured because of the efforts of his precious and loyal friends.

_'Yes, Inoue we still has our friend with us. We will bring you back in no time. They won't leave us even for that bastard!'_ thought Ichigo somewhat relaxed as he saw a hope of light to bring Inoue back as he returned Rukia's smile with his own.

"We understand Captain Commander Yamamoto," Renji said. Which literally shook Ichigo to his very core as if his ears couldn't comprehend that Renji was actually betraying him and Inoue?

His dark thoughts started to enter his mind again but that was quickly thrown out of the window when Renji continued...

"I, Vice-captain of 6th squad and member of Capitan Hitsugaya's advance guard, Abarai Renji seeks permission to go to Hueco Mundo and bring back traitor Inoue Orihime back to our side," Renji said and gave Ichigo a reassuring smirk which Ichigo returned as he scolded himself to actually think something as stupid as he did. So, he decided to trust his friends while he decided to glare at Yamamoto or rather on TV screen in hopes of scaring Yamamoto, while he waited for Yamamoto's answer and his grip on Zangetsu tighten.

"Permission denied," Yamamoto replied curtly as if Inoue matters nothing.

Ichigo's blood boiled but he controlled his emotions for Inoue's sake as he still believed in his friends but his knuckles were turning white because of the tight grip he had on Tensa Zangetsu, he truly felt utter disgust for elderly Shinigami because the way he just dismissed Renji's request immediately showed how much Inoue's life means to him and soul society._'Inoue scarifies means nothing to them. She did it all for their sake and that's __how they were rewarding her. By dismissing her as she was some nuisance!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Now it's clear that the Arrancars are preparing for battle, all members of Hitsugaya advance guard team must immediately return to soul society at once to fortify the defenses of soul society," said Yamamoto leaving no place for argument as he regained his composure and commanded everyone to flow his orders.

_'What? He wants them to come back, then what about Inoue? How can you be so damn ungrateful'_ Ichigo thought but before he could counter Yamamoto or would have broken the giant TV screen, Rukia butted in first time in the whole argument after Yamamoto's involvement as she said..."

"Are you... telling us to abandon Inoue," questioned Rukia in low yet firm voice and Ichigo felt his hands twitching in anticipation as he was holding last thread of his patience while his posture changed slightly in battle stance as for him Yamamoto was standing front of him and he was rather eager to test the legend of Yamamoto being strongest soul reaper depending on his answer. His blade kept pulsing as he listened carefully so he won't miss a single word. But the words chosen by Yamamoto were enough to waver Ichigo's resolve..."

"Exactly. Weight of one's life can't be compare to that of the entire world," Yamamoto said with neutral and indifferent voice.

"Inoue's life hold no weight that to the weight of entire world, huh? So, she just sacrificed her whole life, her dreams, her soul, her body and it meant nothing to them? What if your daughter was one who was kidnapped would you have said the same thing? So, this is what I am fighting to protect? This is what I was protecting? Inoue means nothing even if she willing put herself in hell too save us? This is how you show your gratitude to ones who make sacrifices; by giving them title of Traitor and then by leaving them to their fates? So, why should I protect this self centered world which is too shallow to think about Inoue? Too which her sacrifices, her pain, her dream and her life holds no weight! So, what difference is between Aizen and you people? Why shouldn't let Aizen destroy this pathetic world? I think it will be much better that way," Ichigo spitted each and every word clearly while venom dripping from his every single word which left everyone speechless.

Ichigo's eyes were daring Yamamoto to say something and the strongest Shinigami born in soul society first time felt weak and pathetic as he lowered his eyes but recovered in blink of an eye as he tried to recompose himself.

Rukia looked down as she felt pathetic even standing besides Ichigo, his words stung more than any blow she had taken as Shinigami and first time Rukia Kuchiki felt utterly contemptible for being a Shinigami while her beliefs of soul society being fair and respectable waver as image of nobility, central 46 and Captain commander crumbled. She was feeling like to run away, to just forget everything which was transpiring in front of her very eyes.

She always took pride for being a Shinigami who was always unbiased, giving equal opportunity to everyone, a protector with utter dignity but now she was questioning herself _'Is really this I was fighting for? I don't care what happens to me but isn't a __Shinigami's duty to protect? Is this is how soul society going to pay back its gratitude to Ichigo for helping them? I will not! I will let Inoue die, even if means disobeying direct orders from Captain commander. I will not let my pride as Shinigami die and more importantly I will not let my friend down! I WON'T LET INOUE DOWN!'_ Rukia hardened her resolve as she lifted her head to look directly in eyes of Captain commander who was also appeared to be in deep shock even if it was for a brief second.

Rukia thought she saw guilt? She lifted her gaze from TV screen for a second as her confidence waver but the look of determination on Renji's face calmed her down as Renji also noticed Rukia's gaze and reassured her by just looking in her eyes. Meanwhile he also hardened his resolve as he began to think the scenarios which could play out but the thought of Captain Hitsugaya forcing them not to go with Ichigo scarred him most. As he knew that no matter how powerful they maybe but young captain was not to be taken lightly even if Ichigo used his Hollow mask, bleached her captain would be hard to get through and he didn't want to warrant himself as traitor by attacking a captain.

Mistress of most admired asset in whole soul society wasn't fairing too well as well, as all the memories of fellow Redheaded came back haunting her, the time she spend with cheerful innocent girl registered in her mind. _'Like someone as innocent and pure could betray someone, nonetheless her friends. Maybe I should help them as well?'_ she thought.

She maybe a laid back but when comes to someone she cares, she wasn't one to be taken lightly and Karakura goddess had became like a little sister of some sort to her and she wasn't happy about decision of Captain commander. Her blue eyes started to blaze with fury while she tried to hardened her resolve.

But her resolve, her fire, everything went on halt when she felt a hand on her shoulder, not just someone's hand her captains hand who had anticipated her trail of thoughts as she calm downed because she couldn't betray her captain, she just can't. (Hitsugaya is my most favorite character along with Ichigo :)

"Captain Commander, I am afraid that I won't be able to obey your orders," Rukia responded with a straight face as if she was trying to not lash out as well and Renji seemed no better as well.

Ichigo's eyes went wide when he heard Rukia as his trails of thought came to a halt as well. 'Rukia!' thought Ichigo as he felt his breath hitching a bit but then a small smile graced his gorgeous features while the feeling of relief, gratefulness and appreciation washed over him. _'We still have our friends Inoue.'_ were his thought when he was again cut off by the Yamamoto, who according to Ichigo had a scrawny ass. **;^)**

"As I expected. But fortunately, I had anticipated that some of you might say as much so I made especial arrangements." Yamamoto vocalized with firm, authorized but at same assured voice as if they won't be able to resist even if they wished to disobey him.

Ichigo suddenly looked panicked because of the unnerved tone Yamamoto was using gave him feeling that something wasn't right.

_'What could be the reason of this sinking feeling? They are my friends, they won't betray me but then why that old asshole is still acting all high and mighty? Darn! Don't tell me is going to use force to stop us? He won't right? But then he did try to pierce Rukia into shreds for like nothing with that huge ass Zanpakutō!'_ Ichigo's whole body tensed as he warily tilted his head to get a better look around. He was sure that he could take down all of them in his Bankai without hurting them too much and not to mention that Rukia and Renji were there to support him as well but then he realized his mistake.

_'Darn! How stupid I am? I didn't counted Toshiro, he will be difficult to get through and not to mention the freakish power of his Zanpakutō. He can turn me into a fucking Ice candy!'_thought Ichigo as he commenced staring competition with Toshiro who also had his hand on hilt of Hyorinmaru while his green jades were also staring at him with equal intensity.

The trance in which group had fallen into was broken when they felt two very powerful presence behind their backs as they all acknowledge the powerful being by turning around while their grip on their respective Zanpakutō tightened in anxiety.

They all turned towards the source of high Reiatsu and their eyes budged out when they saw two men they all knew very well walking out of Senkaimon.

First was almost 7 foot tall with scarred features with eye patch on his right eye. He was none other than Captain of Brutal combat specialist squad 11, the one who could just crush lower beings just with his enormous Reiatsu, It was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

Second was shorter than his companion, he was 6.3 with famine characteristics but the that didn't deteriorate the attractive manly aura he carried and anybody could tell that he was nobility by just looking at his very posture. He was none other than Captain of 6th squad, 23rd leader of Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia trailed off as her whole body went rigid.

"Captain..." Renji wasn't fairing too well himself as he also felt a limp forming in his mouth.

"You heard him. It's time to go back guys." Kenpachi said all so easily that Ichigo visibly tensed. Fight with Kenpachi was the last thing in Ichigo's mind especially in his weakened condition.

"Don't resist. We have been order to take you even if meant using force if necessary." Byakuya said with calm and calculated voice while judging them with a crucial eye.

Ichigo took battle stance while all other captains did the same thing but when Ichigo glanced towards Renji and Rukia he got his answer. _'They won't be helping us, huh?'_ Ichigo thought with grim and pained expression plastered on his face. Ichigo visibly loosened his grip but he still felt somewhat grateful to Renji and Rukia as he knew that they couldn't go against Byakuya even for him.

Rukia and Renji both didn't dare to look in Ichigo's eyes as they both found floor very fascinating at the moment. They kept staring down even when Ichigo tried to give them a apprehensive smile.

Ichigo visibly relaxed his posture so did the all captain.

_'Okay, they won't assistance me, huh big deal! I will bring Inoue back myself. Calm down! Calm down! You may hate old bastard but you need his help, just ask how to get in Hueco Mundo and go save Inoue. You already wasted too much time.'_ Ichigo reasoned with himself while after a brief debate with his conscious and Vizard came to conclusion to use his brain instead of his instincts only for sake of redheaded girl who was constantly there in his mind with a serene smile on her childish, innocent, beautiful, sexy, hot..." Ichigo drifted off a little as he recomposed his thought while he shook his head to clear all inappropriate image his inner hollow was sending him.

Ichigo didn't turn back as if he was avoiding Yamamoto's wrinkled face which he was and said "I Understand." Which momentarily shocked everyone as they comprehend the possibility of Ichigo actually abandoning Inoue. To say the least they were looking like bunch dumb thunder stricken goofs.

"I won't ask soul society for any help but, can you at least tell me the way to get in Hueco Mundo. Inoue is my friend and I will not leave her there to die even if it means to bring her back by myself," Ichigo said with utter seriousness which shouldn't be so foreign but it was because nobody knew that someone could actually look so determent to enter equivalent of hell and yet appeared so calm as he was just going for a holiday in another city for relaxing.

They all were dumbfounded at this point while their mind was just trying to process the meaning behind the very words which a mere 15+ boy had just uttered, even Byakuya was glancing at Ichigo with a look which could be described a aggregation of awe, respect, appreciation and utter disbelief at same time.

They were broken from their trance when Yamamoto slammed his stick or rather sheath of Ryūjin Jakka on floor and said one simple word "NO!"

"What?" Ichigo gave Yamamoto a look which contained anger and confusion while he stared at TV screen for further explanation.

"We will need your strength in upcoming battle, I will not allow you to act foolishly and let you lose your life like a dog. So, wait for your further order and that's all for now," Yamamoto said with strict voice, leaving no place for argument and with that done he cut off the connection without giving Ichigo a single chance to protest.

Ichigo was looking at screen incredulously.

_'He just like that... How can he just...? How he can accept me to sit here and wait for his orders like a lost puppy while Inoue's life is in constant danger? That bastard thinks I will help him?'_ He would be the first in line to watch him got killed or rather would be proud if he could do the honor to free the world from the terror of his scrawny ASS! Ichigo's thought were getting gloomier and gloomier as his hollow again commenced to ramble **'kill everyone and bring back his Queen.'**

But Ichigo had bigger issues right now as he began to ponder deeper and deeper while the sinking feeling started to get worse with each passing second. He was falling in depression as all his hopes were shattered in front of his very eyes. He didn't even noticed everyone leaving the room, even Rukia's last words of apology fell on deaf ears when they all left Vizard all alone with his thoughts.

Ichigo's head suddenly jerked up when suddenly an annoying man with blond hat appeared in his mind..."Urahara..."

* * *

><p><strong>- Scene change -<strong>

* * *

><p>After locking Inoue's apartment Ichigo went straight to Urahara in hopes that somehow Urahara could help him to infiltrate Hueco Mundo but now here was he standing in front of Small candy shop with a face which could be described as the a mixer of disbelief, disappointment, anger but most prevailing emotion which was invading the face of his face was terror, terror of failing someone he really cared for, terror of failing Inoue and never seeing her cheerful serene face which always brought a smile on his face with its childish charisma.<p>

His face fell as sinking feeling got stronger but then he sensed it? It was faint but it was there and he turned around in hopes of pursuing the spiritual his magnificent spirit sensor had detected but unfortunately he crashed with owner of that particular Reiatsu.

"Ouch.." Cried the voice in irritation.

"Watch where you going, you stupid punk," cried Jinta who was tending his abused bottom while giving a look which could make any hollow piss in their panties.

"Oi, gaki! How the heck you came here? I thought you were miles away," Ichigo questioned.

Jinta rolled his eyes in irritation and wondered how the heck this guy could fight Espada level hollows when he couldn't sense him when he was just standing right behind and was cursing his luck to break the information as he knew the elder teen wouldn't be happy.

"Well first off all you are just a stupid goof who can't even feel Reiatsu properly," Jinta said and well if the twitch marks on Ichigo's face weren't lying then Jinta was in big trouble.

Seeing that he could be beaten to death any minute Jinta tried to change the subject... "Well as I was saying, boss knows what you want..." Jinta was cut off when Ichigo practically bore holes in Jinta with his terrorizing and intimidating gaze.

Jinta gulped but continued nonetheless... "Boss said that it will take some time to prepare because opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo isn't easy even for boss without certain things he need to do so but don't worry it will be prepared in 3 days and boss also left this latter for you." Jinta almost yelled when he saw the fierce scowl on Ichigo's face so he just shoved the latter in Ichigo's hand while he choose the very moment to escape as Ichigo was to engrossed in his thought.

Ichigo opened the latter...

'Kurosaki-san hahaha...sorry for just disappearing like that but Captain commander must have figured out that I will help you so to avoid such condition he sent few of his men here but oh well I escaped neatly...' by this point Ichigo could practically imagine Urahara's face or rather rapidly moving fan of his, while a cocky and annoying smile plastered on his face but Ichigo let it slide as he decided to read further... 'Ah! Well forget about that I was meaning to warn you that you are under intense surveillance of soul society so don't do anything rash. For next three day you can meditate to control your Reiatsu as going to Vizard will be dangerous at a time like this when Captain Commander is sooo pissed. Back to your Reiatsu it is fluctuating constantly and it will be very bad for your upcoming quest as Hueco Mundo will be many times more dangerous than soul society. You must control your emotions...' further details aren't important to us at least not now **;)**

* * *

><p><strong>- 2 days later in Kurosaki house hold -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ichigooo wake up my son..." Isshin Kurosaki came running towards the door of Ichigo's room but was send flying when suddenly door opened to reveal a fully dressed Ichigo who had a fierce scowl present on his face while eye brows raised in a questioning manner. "Yo," he said.<p>

"Yo! What do you mean by 'Yo' you are getting vicious MY SON! Way to go!" Isshin boosted while preparing for another attack when suddenly he was send upside down and was now staring at ceiling while his jaw was throbbing in anguish pain because of his son's vicious lighting fast jab.

Ichigo saw his old man wasn't moving and thought that he really killed him. _'Well who care?'_ Ichigo shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as he went past the fallen body of his once alive father but quickly dodged another attack from behind when his father suddenly decided to jump on him but it didn't ended well when Isshin in midair caught Ichigo's head and dragged him along in his journey to down stairs.

"What the fuck old when," Ichigo screamed driving his elbow in his father's gut who was dazed from their fall. After beating him for 5 minutes Ichigo decided that he was hungry and he wanted to make sure that Yuzu would he happy before he departed for Hueco Mundo.

"Good morning Onii-chan," Yuzu beamed while giving Ichigo the biggest smile ever.

Ichigo smiled and patted her head affectionately and a slight tint of pink appeared on face flustered Yuzu.

"Quite harassing her you perverted Nii-chan," Karin threw a fork from his plate on Ichigo's head while his father recovered enough to drag himself in front the portrait of his mother and started to whine about that nobody cares for him, how vicious their children had became and how his daughters were acting because of change in hormones or something so on and on.

They all ignored their father's annoying rant while both hyper headed teens started to bore holes in each other with their vicious scowl while Yuzu tried to play piece maker once again.

"Karin who is teaching you about these stupid things don't tell me you are seeing someone?" Ichigo half questioned half demanded.

Karin looked startled for a second before a smirk materialized on her face... "Maybe I am," answered Karin and her smirk got bigger when he saw the murderous intent in Ichigo's eyes.

"What! Who are you seeing dammit! Tell me I am going to reap him APART!" Ichigo was now leaking a huge amount of killer intent and his brain was devising a plan to kill the punk before leaving for Hueco Mundo.

"What are you saying brother? Don't kill him. He is way too cute for you to kill." Karin said and a mysterious wind passed over everyone.

"What you said?" Ichigo questioned in relaxed and calm voice, which send shivers in spine of everyone and Isshin also stopped celebrating about his new grand children, he would be getting from Karin.

"I was just..." Karin tried to explain but was rather surprised when Ichigo chuckled and raffled her hair affectionately and didn't question her further as he was sensing her discomfort.

Ichigo ate his fill and stood up.

"I am going and food was great," Ichigo complimented Yuzu before giving Karin the eye and Karin's face faulted. _'Darn! He will never let me live through it!'_ thought Karin as she wonder to which extent her brother was going to investigate and she didn't like her male friends to be beaten up by anyone else even if it was her over protective brother.

"You brought it upon yourself," Yuzu grinned and Karin muttered curses under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>- Scene change -<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo started to walk towards his destination...School. He wasn't very excited about the prospect of attending school but his sensei had personally called his father and now here he was walking towards the school but he wanted to go himself. Because he was missing his friends even Keigo. He wanted to make sure that they were alright before he leaved for Hueco Mundo but apparently he was feeling awful because he didn't want to face Tatsuki.<p>

He didn't have the guts to look in her face as he knew that she would be very depressed because of Inoue's disappearance and not to mention her temper.

Ichigo pulled himself together and took a deep breath before opening the door as he prepared to embrace his destiny.

"It's been awhile since I last seen you," Ichigo's sensei said with strained smile on her face and the twitch marks were evidence of Ichigo's fate and Ichigo wasn't left waiting for long when she started to smack his head with the book she was holding.

"It's pretty sad that I stared to wonder that you'd died. The thing about getting in an accident and being hospitalized was lie? Wasn't it?" She questioned smacking his head constantly but Ichigo said nothing and remain standing there like little prick wall.

"Hey say something already."

"You changed your hairstyle, didn't you?" Ichigo smartly replied.

"Thanks for noticing." She said cheerfully before smacking Ichigo hard with her famous chop too head. "I changed it three weeks ago, dummy!"

Mizuiro and Keigo both pitted their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>- Scene change, Ichigo's point of view -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'It's already lunch time, huh! I am just wasting my time here and damn! Stupid school. Oh! Well I did good in avoiding Tatsuki.'<em> I thought while walking in hall as all students made way for me. They all were afraid of me and right now I am glad because I wasn't in mood to talk but kami wasn't on my side because next thing I knew was an annoying Keigo running towards me at full speed while shouting my name top of his lung.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Long time not see," Keigo said while launching himself straight at me. I don't hate Keigo. No! I value him as a great friend but man he need to learn about the personnel space. Not to mention the stupid girls who always got hearts in their eyes whenever they saw two men embrace each other as they all started squealing "OMG! Gays are so Kawaii!" and all that crap.

I am not against gays at all but I didn't fall under that category for sure. People may thought that I am not interested in female body and assets but that wasn't true because I am. Manga's hidden in shelf of my room were evidence to prove so. It's just I never thought I could attract girls. I mean com'on wasn't I the most feared guy in whole school and not to mention the ridiculous appearance of mine. That brought the question _'What did Inoue saw in me?'_

_'Well here goes nothing.'_ I prepared myself to counter Keigo's assault but Mizuiro beaten me as he kicked Keigo of ftrack.

"Hey there, it really has been awhile. Why did you take an entire month off? I was worried. You never answered my calls." Mizuiro said in a breath and I turned around to face him as it would be rude to just ignore him when he was genuinely concerned about me.

"Sorry, I was kind of busy." I replied back but I knew Mizuiro was not satisfied but I gave him a forced smile in hopes of getting him off my back and I was saved when Keigo started to whine about how rude Mizuiro being and he shouldn't hit him like this but Mizuiro ignored Keigo.

"Oh! I almost forget, I got you the ticket of bad shield that we talked about awhile ago." Mizuiro said while handing me the ticket of concert.

"When it was again?" I questioned as I really forgot about the concert date of my favorite band the bad shield.

"December 5," Mizuiro replied.

"Got it! Then I will be back before then. Thank Mizuiro," I replied which made them curious about certain issues like where was I? Where the hell I am planning to go again? Am I trying to get expelled and all, but I didn't care or rather I didn't caught my slip of tongue as I proceeded by shoving ticket in my pocket and started to walk away when voice of a certain someone startled me.

"Ichigo!" I cursed my luck but tried to appear unfazed as I turned around to saw Tatsuki panting like she had ran a marathon.

"Tatsuki?" I said in questioning manner but she kept panting with her head bowed.

"What is the matter Tatsuki?" I questioned again.

"I can't find Orihime. She isn't at home or anywhere else. I can't sense her at all. I searched everywhere but I couldn't sense her at all. You know where she went, right?" she said while walking in front of with a fierce scowl always present on her but this one wasn't threatening instead it was a facade to hide her fear.

_'What could I say to her? Tell her that Inoue is in equivalent of hell? That I was too weak and pathetic that she felt compiled to save my ass? That she sacrificed everything in order to give me a peaceful and happy life? That she is in den of those monstrous Espada?'_ I could say nothing because it wasn't her battle to begin with. She could do nothing even if she wanted too.

_'No! It will be dangerous to answer her question. I can't let her get involved. I don't know if I can protect them. Hell I wasn't even sure I can protect anyone.'_ I decided to play it dumb and acted like I knew nothing.

"What's with you?" I questioned and I could feel the anger babbling inside her while her eyes got narrowed but I had to do it for her own safety even if it crushed my heart to do so.

"How would I know?" I felt pathetic under her gaze so I choose to close my eyes.

"Besides, did she really disappeared? Go look harder." I questioned and that was the time when dam of Tatsuki's anger broke.

"Don't screw around with me! I always able to sense her, I can't sense her now. I can't feel her any where nearby! A while back it felt that she went far away and I couldn't sense her very well but now even that tiny presence has faded away. You know something right? Ichigo!" Tatsuki questioned while her hand tightly clenching around my color and the hurt of betrayal in her eyes was killing me. I knew I was lying to my friends, the people I care for and Tatsuki was my first friend. She helped me with many things. But I couldn't get her involved. I already putted Inoue's life on the line but no more, even if it means to be hated by the very people I care for.

"You are annoying, I said I don't know anything."

"You think I don't know anything? I've seen you. I've seen you running around in those black Kimono and fighting those weird guys." She said shocking the hell out of me.

"Ichigo enough is enough! Stop keeping secrets and tell me where she is?" Tatsuki pleaded. It tore me to see her like this and I almost lost my resolve but then the thought of failing her as well entered in my mind and I knew I had to do this, for their sake I had to act coldly. I couldn't let them got involved more than they already were. So, I did what must had been done.

"This doesn't concern you." I said and I could see the pain in Tatsuki's eyes as if she had been betrayed but I had no other choice in this matter.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know what happened right? Tatsuki kicked Ichigo's butt. Ishida acted like the ass he is and they went inside Garganta which will lead them into Hueco Mundo. So, next chapter will be full of Hueco Mundo action. (This Particular Arc will be very different from the Canon)<strong>

**Give me plenty of reviews and next chapter will up in no time but well I don't have any extra chapter so it will take 5 days at very least. So, more reviews = more typing = Faster updates.**


End file.
